Truth or Dare PJO Style LETS DO THIS!
by AnonyMouse777
Summary: Hey there! Join Percy and his gang in the probably worst and most humiliating adventure of all... playing Truth or Dare. There are no couples...YET... sadly meaning no Percabeth, Chrisse and other wonderful ships but I promise you, those couples will come together later on. Maybe I will turn it into M rating later on... who knows?
1. The Beginning

**A/N HEYYYY! SammyDAHloveBooks here with another story! Yay? Anyways, if you have read my story "After Everything" then I just want to say how sorry I am for not updating in a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time. I am not giving up on it don't worry, I am just too lazy to copy and paste things. Sooo… with that being said… READ ON!**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"Hey…psst…Percy over here" I hear Travis' voice say from the bush behind me. Interrupting my thoughts of my best friend, Annabeth.

"What?!" I hissed, kind of pissed off… I was having a daydream you see… and it was not exactly a daydream that you have about your girl best friend that you have had a crush on for five years and never had the courage to tell her your true feelings.

"Truth or Dare at your cabin, 10:00 pm, you in or not?"

"Yeah ok…now just leave me alone"

"Suit yourself"

I heard a rustle in the bushes and then silence, meaning that he was gone.

Ahhhh… now where was I?

" _I like you Annabeth" I told her nervously. "Of course you do Seaweed Brain, I am your best friend after all" she said. "No, I mean more than a friend or a best friend" I said. She is supposed to be the smart one, why can't she figure it out? "Who put you up to this Percy?" Annabeth demands._

" _NOBODY!" I exclaimed, I lean closer to her, my breath fanning her face "I like you, that's all, nobody set me up to this, heck, I might even love you… Annabeth, I am falling for you" I confess to her._

" _Well Seaweed Brain" she said, leaning closer to me "I am falling for you as well"_

"PERCY!" I shoot out of my daze. UGHHH! SO CLOSE! WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP INTERRUPTING ME?!

"Interrupting what Kelp Head?" I hear my dearly beloved huntress of a cousin ask me (insert sarcasm). "Did I just say that out loud?" I wondered. "Yes you did Kelp Head now tell me, what did I interrupt?" she asked me, sounding demanding.

"Uhh… nothing really… hey are you going to the Truth or Dare game later on?" I ask her, avoiding her question with another one. "Yes I am, Travis just told me about it 5 minutes ago, and you still haven't answered my question" she pointed out.

Well… there is no escaping this.

 _ **(A/N I just noticed that I have been using … a lot of times, I'll try to avoid doing it as much as I can from now on, READ ON)**_

"I was having a daydream about… this girl that I know" I admit, trying to sound indifferent _**(A/N Indifferent is another word for casual or nonchalant)**_ "and who would this girl be?" Thalia asks innocently. "Just some girl" I answer.

I look at my blue watch that my dad (Poseidon) gave me for my 16th birthday. "oh look it's 10 minutes to 10:00, we should get going if we don't want to be late" I inform Thalia, thankful to the gods that I have a reason to avoid this soon to be awkward conversation.

"Fine" Thalia grumbles "but don't think for a second that you are off the hook Kelp for Brains because we will both continue this conversation later" "Yeah yeah" I say.

Together we head off to my cabin, not knowing the very interesting night in store for us and our friends.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was here in Percy's cabin along with Nico, Travis, Conner, Katie, Chris, Silena, Beckendorf, Clarisse and Rachel (hate her… hate her… hate her) waiting for Thalia and Percy to arrive.

You must be wondering why I hate Rachel so much, well, you see, in my eyes she is a threat. Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy is threatened by a mere mortal with red frizzy hair and green eyes. I could kick her ass in two seconds flat if that's what you were wondering.

I was threatened by her because I was afraid that Percy might have a crush on her. Yes I know that she is not allowed to date because she is the Oracle, but vows can and have been broken over the last few centuries.

It's crazy for me to even have a crush on Percy because 1) He is my best friend and 2) our godly parents are sworn enemies.

I mean, you fight over who is going to be the patron of a land once and then you start hating each other for thousands of centuries… MOVE ON! GODS!

Even if Percy did like me back we could never be together anyways because my mother, Athena, would probably vaporize him to bits before he even gets to kiss me. (Yeah we kissed before in the Labyrinth but that doesn't…it's not… whatever)

Speaking of devil, here he comes into his own room with Thalia.

"You are 5 minutes late Seaweed Brain" I tell him, hiding my true feelings. "Well I'm sorry Wise Girl, Pinecone Face over here had to do something that had nothing to do with her monthly-"whatever he was about to say next got interrupted when Thalia smacked his arm "YOU PROMISED NOT TO MENTION IT KELP HEAD!" she shouted, a tiny bit of pink tinged her face.

Everybody in the room started laughing out loud. "Who knew that huntress' have that time of the month" Connor oh so stupidly exclaimed while laughing out loud.

A few seconds later, a lightning bolt electrocuted Connor, giving him a tiny shock. "Next one who laughs gets the same treatment" Thalia threatened. That got all of us to shut up. "Let's just start the stupid game already" Thalia grumbled.

I can see Travis' face looking like he was about to protest that Truth or Dare wasn't a stupid game, but one glare from Thalia warned him not to so he shut his mouth.

I turned to look at Seaweed Brain, making him say something to cut through the awkwardness

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"Alright, let's get this over with" I said, not wanting anymore people electrocuted. "Wait Seaweed Brain, first we must all swear on the River of Styx, so that nobody will cheat" Annabeth told me, sounding mischievous.

"But Wise Girl, this is just a game, I don't think we actually need to-""YES WE DO" Thalia interrupts me. "UGHHH, fine"

The oath went something like this:

"I swear on the River of Styx that when I pick truth I will tell the TRUTH, and when I pick dare and chicken out my friends can punish me for tonight only"

Well then… let the games begin.

 **Thalia's P.O.V.**

We spun a bottle that Travis brought along with him. It landed on Annabeth. LUCKY! She gets to be the first one to ask someone.

"Seaweed Brain, truth or dare?" she asked Percy. "Ummm… truth" he answered. "Prissy" I heard Clarisse mutter. "Ok… do you have a crush on Rachel?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"No offense Rachel" Percy said, turning to said person, then he looked back at Annabeth "but ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…. NEVER in a million years! She is more of a sister to me than girlfriend material to be honest. And Wise Girl you know that Rachel is the Oracle right?"

I could see Annabeth smiling when she said "Your turn Percy". "Alright G-man, Truth or dare" Percy said, looking at Grover. Grover bleats nervously, knowing that both options could be dangerous for him. "Dare" he said, then "wait no truth" he decided. Grover starts chewing on his shirt. "hmmm… if you could take out any of the girl in this room, who would it be?"

"uhhhhhhh…"

 **A/N Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please suggest any dare or truth that you want to be seen happen. And if you want more PJO characters to be added, then say the name in the review.**

 **Don't forget to R &R! And also F&F!**

 **BYE NOW!**

 **-SammyDAHloveBooks**


	2. Clarisse Gets a Makeover

**HEY DER! Dis is SammyDAHloveBooks coming in with a new chapter. I just want to thank you guys for all of your positive reviews; it really boosted up my confidence in writing stories. Hopefully I won't gain any haters, but if I do then I don't know what in Tartarus I ever did to you.**

 **I just want to thank Guest for the dare that he/she suggested (sorry bud, didn't catch your name).**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: I don't…eat vegetables…yeah, that's what I was going to say (smiles nervously)**

 **Rick Riordan: *points gun at my head* TELL THE TRUTH OR SO HELP ME YOUNG LADY!**

 **Me: *whines* OK FINE! I DON'T OWN PJO AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THERE, HAPPY NOW UNCLE RICKY?!**

 **Rick Riordan: *smiles evilly* very good…very good… now suck-**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

We all watched Grover as he gulped nervously.

He started making eye contact at all of the boys, silently pleading for them to help him out of the situation he was put in. Sadly, none of the guys did, because they were probably just as eager as we girls were to find out who Grover wanted to date. Not that the girls WANTED to date Grover, we just…ah! You know what I mean.

"I would date…" Grover started but then mumbled the last part. "Come on! JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Clarisse demanded.

"JUNIPER ok? I said JUNIPER!" Grover shouted cherry red on the face. Percy and Chris started whooping loudly. Clarisse and Thalia begrudgingly gave 10 drachmas to the two boys. (How dare they make a bet without me?)

I glanced at Juniper and saw that she was blushing just as hard as Grover was, though I wouldn't know why… JUST KIDDING! It's so obvious that they like each other!

"CLARISSE!" Grover shouted, probably to attempt to draw the spotlight away from him and into another person. "What do you want punk? Can't you see that I just lost 10 drachmas because of you?" She snarled at him. Grover looked nervous and scared, but continued what he was going to say to her anyway "truth or dare?" he asked Clarisse.

"Well, since truth is only for prissies such as yourself, then bring on the dare goat boy" Clarisse challenged with a malicious glint in her eye.

"Hmmmm…" Grover said thoughtfully. We all watched him as he thought (sounds creepy I know but that were really what we were doing, although Juniper was probably just checking him out)

"I dare you, Clarisse La Rue to let Perseus Jackson…" HE BETTER NOT SAY WHAT I THINK HE IS SAYING! "Give you a makeover" **(A/N let us acknowledge Guest for this suggested dare)** oh good, I thought he was going to say "to let Perseus Jackson kiss you". If Grover said that as a dare for Clarisse then I would personally take it upon myself to kill him, then resurrect him and tear him to tiny little pieces. But right now, it looks as though it was Clarisse who was going to kill Grover.

"Fine" she grumbled after a few minutes of heavy tension in the air passed "but I am so going to make you pay back Grover Underwood" she hissed at him with a death glare, she then turned to Percy and said "Well Prissy, what are you waiting for"

As Clarisse stormed off into one of the rooms in the cabin, Percy followed, directly behind her, then turned to look back at us with a devilish smile on his face, and entered the room.

"Alright, since Clarisse and Percy aren't here, Annabeth, truth or dare" Travis said with a goofy grin. "Why me?" I asked "because, your boyfriend and enemy are in one room, so maybe you will be more honest and daring without them in the room" Conner answered for Travis.

Ughhhh… I so hate them right now.

"First of all, Percy is not my boyfriend" _yet_ I think silently to myself "and I choose dare"

The two brothers look at each other and grin.

"I dare you too kiss Percy once he gets out of the room he is in right now" Travis said. NO! YES! NO! YES! As you can see I was having a hard time if I should do it or just get my friends to punish me.

"Alright fine I will do it" I told them, trying to sound uneager. Katie, Rachel and Juniper started squealing while Thalia made gagging noises, but I could see that she was trying to hide a smile.

"Ok, Thalia, truth-"

"PRESENTING" I heard Percy say, cutting me off "Miss Clarisse La Rue!" Percy pulled the door open to reveal Clarisse looking…absolutely…gorgeous? WOW! I didn't know that Percy could be so good at applying makeup!

The Clarisse that stood in front of all of us was so different from the Clarisse that we know! She had a light blush on both of her cheeks, making her face look a bit more lively and cheerful than usual. A bit of makeup was applied around her face.

She had cherry red lipstick on her lips. Red eye shadow was on her eyelids (probably because her dad was Ares).

She was still wearing her camp Half-Blood t-shirt but it was tied on the front in a knot so it looked kind of like a half shirt, and instead of her casual pants or cargo shorts, she was wearing really…really… short shorts. **(A/N I am sorry if my description sucked, I'm not the kind of girl who wears make up and clothes like I just described, I'm more of a "ew dress" and "I love Jeans and long shorts" kinda gal u know?)**

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Chris gaping at her with his eyes bulged out, I was scared that it might come out of his sockets for a minute there.

After we got over the initial shock, Travis came up to me "you still have a dare to do Ms. Chase" he whispered in my ear.

YES! I mean…Ughhhh…

I walked over to Percy "you did a good job Seaweed Brain" I complimented him, "how did you do it without her ripping your eyes out?" I asked him. "Well… it was a li- mrrmph" you know those times when you feel really impulsive and you just do things without thinking? Well that's how I felt when I kissed Percy to interrupt his answer.

I started kissing him like there was no tomorrow, when he didn't respond I started to pull away.

I guess that's what snapped him out of his state because he pulled me closer to him and started kissing me back. I started moaning, it just felt THAT good.

He pushed me against the door and we continued kissing, the room started feeling a little hotter. "GET A ROOM YOU GUYS!" Thalia screamed at us, probably covering her eyes.

We quickly pulled apart from each other, blushing madly.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

It was probably for the best when Thalia shouted at Annabeth and me when she did because I might have probably lost control.

"Alright Chase, you look like you enjoyed your dare, now it's your turn" Travis said, while smirking at Annabeth.

I felt my heart being ripped to pieces, so that's all it was? A dare?

I glanced at Annabeth to confirm if what Travis said was true, though why I thought Travis would lie about that I didn't know.

Annabeth didn't look back at me but glared at Travis. That in itself was confirmation enough. "I need to… get some fresh air" I muttered to my friends and walked out of my cabin, trying to clear my thoughts.

I walked fast, not really minding where I was heading, keeping my tears from escaping. "Percy" I heard Annabeth call out. That just made my heart ache even more.

I started going in the opposite direction of her voice to avoid her.

I ran, like the coward that she called me right after I heard the prophecy about the Titan War.

The Fates just weren't with me as I bumped into the person that I was trying my hardest to avoid, who ironically was (and still is) my best friend.

"Percy" she said, in a pleading tone "talk to me".

I stayed silent, struggling to find words to say to her, but only finding my throat to be dry. "Fine, if you won't then I will" She said, sounding stubborn.

"Percy, we have been friends for what? 3, 4 years now?" I look away, knowing what she was doing; she was letting me down gently.

"Percy, every day, every morning, afternoon and night there is this one guy who I think about. No matter how hard I try, I just can't get him out of my head" She continued. Ah I see, not only was she letting me down gently but there was another guy as well.

"I have known him for a long time now, and I know almost everything about him. I met him when I was 12 years old, he was a son of Poseidon you see and I felt like I had to hate him because… well… because my mother is Athena, but despite that, some part of me was falling for him"

"When we were 15, we went on a quest, and that stupid impulsive guy went off and exploded a whole volcano, but not before I kissed him. That was when I knew that I fell for him. Hard. "

"Then he was missing for 2 weeks. I was devasted, thinking that the guy that I had fallen in love with was dead. When he came back I was really happy and exhilarated. When I heard that he was in an island with a girl I was jealous. She was probably prettier than me. Then, right after I got over my jealousy a mortal girl comes in, and I thought that he was in love with her and I couldn't compare"

"Then, the Fates seemed to be on my side because the mortal girl became the new Oracle and therefore couldn't date anybody, especially the guy that I liked. What I am trying to say Percy is, I have fallen in love with you, no matter how much of an idiot everyone thinks you to be. You were there for me in every dark event in my life. You kept me happy when I was sad. You made me laugh when I cried. I don't think that there is anybody else, who could be more of my soulmate than you, Perseus Jackson. I love you"

I looked up at her in surprise. This was not what I was expecting.

"Look, Percy, its ok if you don't-"

Now it was my turn to interrupt her with a kiss.

 **Thalia's P.O.V**

I was starting to get worried about my cousin and best friend because they have been gone for a LONG time.

I considered looking for them, but then dropped it because they might have realized their true feelings for each other and might be "doing the deed" or "sealed the deal" as mortals say these days.

I looked over at Nico and smiled softly at him… wait… since when did I SMILE at anyone?

He started smiling back at me but then I turned my head away from him and looked at Travis instead. I felt a little bad when I saw hurt flicker over Nico's sexy face out of the corner of my eye.

WAIT… did I just call Nico… sexy? NO! I AM A HUNTRESS! I SHALL NEVER FALL FOR ANY MAN!

"Alright Travis" I said "Can we get this show back on the road?" I asked him. "But Percabeth isn't here" Rachel pointed out. "Percabeth?" Chris asked, sounding confused.

"It's Percy and Annabeth's ship name" Katie answered.

"Listen guys, as much fun as it was playing Truth or Dare with all of you, can we just continue this game tomorrow? Besides I'm beat, Percy and Annabeth aren't here and it's…" Connors eyes widened "10 to 12:00 am"

"Shoot!" We all said at once.

"Same time tomorrow?" Travis asked all of us. We all nodded in agreement and scrambled off to our respective cabins, not really eager to have harpies eat our sorry behinds.

 **Well…that was longer than I expected, usually I write only up to 1000 words at the max 1050. I feel… accomplishment! :D**

 **See ya guys at the nest chapter!**

 **R &R F&F please. Suggested dares and truths appreciated. **

**Non-original ships not appreciated.**


End file.
